The present invention relates generally to pouring spouts or fitments for dispensing materials from containers or packages, and is particularly directed to a pouring spout for controlling pouring of material from a container in an inverted position, for example for delivery of oil to the oil tank of the engines of automobiles, aircraft or other machinery.
The accurate delivery of oil to the inlet of vehicle or other engine oil tanks is difficult to achieve in practice, in view of the complexity of modern automobile engines which often place the oil tank inlet in an awkward position. Spilling or dripping of oil onto adjacent engine parts is often difficult or impossible to avoid, fouling the engine.
Some pouring spouts have been proposed in the past which have to some extent addressed this problem. However, these have generally been bulky, complex, and relatively difficult to use, often requiring two handed operation, which is difficult when leaning over an engine.